UNMEI
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Their fates are bound together by love and tragedy. But he will risk everything to protect her even if it will mean an eternity of nothingness... KanamexYuuki


**UNMEI**

**-Fate-**

* * *

_I._

She is the only one.

Somehow or the other, she has always been and will forever be.

Whatever happens...whatever sinister future awaits him...if only to protect her...

He will do anything.

He loves her that much.

Kuran Yuuki, his sister.

_He would have been happier, if he was born to be her real brother. _Yes, that is what he thinks ever since her parents adopted him. There was a time before, when he was broken, abandoned and alone. But the day they came into his life, he thought then he could never have been blessed. And little Yuuki gave warmth and light to his cold, lifeless existence.

He will forever be grateful. He still loves them dearly, his family.

But he has always known. The love he holds for his sister, isn't that simple.

That love is deeply engraved into his heart and soul, eating his whole being and making him wish death will engulf him soon. For his love equals pain and misery to her.

A love bound to end in tragedy.

But he can never hand her over to somebody else either. Selfish as that may seem, he will never let her go.

She is his life and without her, he will turn into pieces.

He doesn't want to bring back her memories. He has wished for her to stay within her box of garden, staying happy and laughing to her heart's content.

But there is no other way. Ominous dark clouds are coming. If he won't move now, she will be destroyed. And that he will never allow. Not ever.

Even if her memories will mean further pain and suffering, he will risk everything so as not to lose her.

He will become her shield.

And he will use everything in his power to have her by his side forever.

* * *

_II._

Blood. Red snowflakes.

Everything is covered with blood.

Why?

She feels cold yet somehow warm.

Pain.

What is it?

Something is causing pain on her neck.

She opens her eyes.

Kaname senpai?

He is biting her neck and the surge of pain is becoming unbearable.

"Kana...me...sen...pai..."

He covers her mouth and her hand clings to his hair.

What is happening?

She sees herself turn into shards of glass. The mist shrouding her mind is clearing.

She cries and closes her eyes. A tear falls down her cheek.

Cold hands hold her face.

But something covers her lips, sending warmth throughout her body.

Slowly opening again her eyes, she sees his face right above her own. His eyes are closed yet a kind of emotion is visible on his face.

She tries to utter his name again but he just continues to touch his lips onto hers.

Kaname senpai's kissing her.

But somehow it feels different. A mixture of emotions. Sadness...Fear...Love?

She isn't sure. He is holding her tight like he doesn't want to let her go.

But wait.

There is something more.

She tastes... blood?

Her mind becomes clearer. Her memories surge, flowing one after the other.

She finally remembers her past... who she truly is...her real name.

Kuran Yuuki.

She hears his cold voice, clouded with silent longing.

"Have you awakanened Yuuki?...Do you know who I am?"

Tears flow. She touches his cheeks with both her hands.

"My...you're my... dear brother..."

* * *

_I__II._

Kaname senpai is her savior.

Without him, she will not be here. She will not have survived the monster vampire that tried to feed on her ten years ago.

She has always held him dear. Even when she was a child, this beautiful person has always been there to support her.

He means a lot to her...he is her most important person.

Though she knows, they are from two different worlds. He is vampire and she is human. Yet, she can't help herself to fall deeper into the pit.

The day he said he loves her more than anything in the world, she felt extremely happy. But she can never believe that, can she? She thinks, he only said those things to evade answering her questions about her past.

But now, everything is clear.

She isn't human after all. Like him, she's a blood sucking creature. A monster.

Kuran Kaname is her brother yet he is not. Years ago, her real parents adopted him and took him under their wing. They loved him like their own real child. And he loved them back.

Whether it is a mere joke or a strange twist of events made by Fate to lead her life to destruction, she will never let Her have her way. She will definitely not lose.

She will be the one to decide on her destiny.

Even if it means sacrificing her life, she will not hesitate...

...because she loves him with all her heart. Then and now.

Her world consists of him and he consists her world.

As long as Kaname senpai is with her, she will never be scared of anything.

She looks up and sees him staring down at her with those sad gentle eyes.

"I love you... my dear brother."

If it's for his sake, she will do anything.

She will defy all odds.

* * *

_IV._

He smiles. But he feels as if something is squeezing his heart tight making him unable to breathe.

He cups her face gently and carefully.

"I love you too, Yuuki...so much...you're the only one who means everything to me."

He slowly bends his face towards her, claiming her lips once again.

Her lips taste bittersweet, intoxicating him to no end. He can't seem to get enough.

The kiss goes deeper and longer than what he intends.

He hears her whisper his name.

"I will always be by your side, Yuuki. I will protect you...For eternity."

-fin-

* * *

a/n: Roughly based on chapter 35 of the manga. Couldn't sleep after I've read it. I was totally shocked but overwhelmed and very happy as well. Always thought Kaname and Yuuki belong with each other. So I decided to write down the thing that kept bugging my mind until now.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner.


End file.
